


About Time

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Slash, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic participa en el RETO 'SAN VALENTIN' - Porque tod@s necesitamos más Mystrade en la vida.<br/>Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Conan Doyle y la BBC, yo solo les he dado forma como he podido.<br/>Mycroft y Greg se conocen cierto día en el metro y desde ese día viven diversas historias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Este fanfict participa en el Reto 'SAN VALENTIN' - Porque tod@s necesitamos más Mystrade en la vida.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Conan Doyle y la BBC, yo solo les he dado forma como he podido.**

**Mycroft y Greg se conocen cierto día en el metro y desde ese día viven diversas historias.**

**About Time:**

Mycroft quiso ir en metro ese día, se había levantado tan pronto que tenía tiempo de ir antes de que las clases comenzaran a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros que necesitaba para su trabajo fin de carrera, aunque aún no había acabado la carrera, el mayor de los Holmes ya estaba con el trabajo final porque decía que era mejor tenerlo antes que dejarlo para último momento. Así se lo podía tomar con calma. Pagó su billete con su abono del metro, poco lo usaba, pero igualmente lo tenía. Subió al metro y en vez de sentarse, se agarró a una de las barandillas.

Por otra parte, Greg se encontraba apurado, si no se daba tiempo perdería el metro que necesita para llegar con tiempo al trabajo, sorteaba a la gente mientras se disculpaba por los pequeños empujones que estaba causando. Pagó con su abono y casi cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar, entró en el metro. Aliviado de haberlo cogido se quedó de pie apoyado en una barandilla, ya que no quedaba ningún sitio vacío. Miró al frente y se encontró a un joven pelirrojo una barandilla alejada de la que él estaba, notó como el joven le observaba y se sintió algo cohibido, nunca nadie le había mirado de esa manera, se preguntó si tenía el pelo mal, como no lo sabía igualmente se pasó una mano por el pelo y se lo colocó como pudo.

El metro iba avanzando hasta que en cierto momento paró en seco, aquel frenazo hizo que Greg se cayera en brazos del joven pelirrojo, que bochorno pasó en esos momentos.

— Debido a una avería, la línea de metro permanecerá parada durante unos veinte minutos más o menos. Sentimos las molestias  — comentaron por la megafonía del metro.

Greg maldijo la situación, cogió su móvil y llamó a su jefe. Le explicó lo que pasaba, al principio no le creía, pero poco a poco le fue creyendo, Lestrade era de sus mejores hombres y que llegara tarde era de lo peor que le podía pasar a la comisaría de policía.  Por su parte Mycroft supo que ya no llegaba a la biblioteca y que tendría que ir en otro momento a por los libros, así que también maldijo la situación, pero no lo hizo como el chico que tenía delante, quien había maldecido la situación en alto, él lo hizo para si mismo.

Ambos se miraron, Greg le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y la caída de antes. Mycroft le dijo que no tenía que pedir disculpas por nada, que no se conocían.

— Greg, Greg Lestrade – comentó el mayor de ambos.

— Mycroft Holmes, encantado de conocerte — el mayor de los Holmes sonrió, le gustaba como sonaba el nombre del completo desconocido, Greg Lestrade.

Mycroft no podía dejar de sonreír ni de mirar a Lestrade, se había quedado embelesado con él, se había quedado pensando que pasaría si ambos salieran juntos. El mayor de los Holmes dejó de fantasear y empezó a hablar con Greg para conocerse hasta que el metro se puso en marcha. El primero que debía bajarse era Mycroft.

— ¿Volveré a verte? — preguntó Greg casi pegado a Mycroft.

— Claro, si el destino hizo que nos encontráramos hoy, puede que nos vuelva a unir — Mycroft también quería verle, quería pasar más tiempo descubriendo cosas de Greg Lestrade, pero le parecía precipitado el darse ya sus teléfonos y concretar cuando quedarían de nuevo.

— Me parece bien, que el destino elija — comentó Greg sonriendo — hasta entonces atesoraré esta charla, no me olvidaré de cómo eres ni de lo que me has contado hoy aquí.

Mycroft se sintió especial, tanto que en vez de irse a clase, caminó por el parque que había cerca y cuando se sintió menos agobiado volvió a su piso. Allí en vez de ponerse a estudiar o con el trabajo fin de carrera, fue a la habitación que siempre tenía cerrada con llave, la abrió y sintió que se teletransportaba a los momentos en los que su abuela le había enseñado a tocar en aquella habitación el piano, ya que allí tenía uno. Se sentó en la banqueta, abrió la tapa del piano, puso una de las partituras que tenía a mano y la tocó. Notó como sus dedos se iban deslizando por las teclas blancas y negras del piano, notó también como se relejaba, como Greg se hacía cada vez más y más real. Tanto fue así, que sin entender como, empezó a tocar una nueva melodía, una que le recordaba a él, mientras tocaba la iba apuntando en el papel de pentagramas que tenía para no olvidarse de ella.

Supo que Greg le había calado, que se había quedado prendado de él, que maldecía el haber dicho aquellas palabras que había dicho y el no haberle pedido el número de teléfono, porque ahora quería volver a verlo. Iba a ser difícil, ya que la ciudad no era pequeña.

Pasó un buen rato tocando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sabía algo de Greg, donde trabajaba, así que debía idear un plan para ir hasta la comisaría sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

Irene: Mycroft Holmes saldándose clases, que poco ético y moral por su parte.

Mycroft: Mira quien va hablar, la que casi no aparece. No he ido porque tuve médico.

La escusa del médico funcionaba muy bien, sobre todo si se la decía a Irene, su mejor amiga. Suspiró esperando a ver si ella le contestaba, pero no, en cambio el timbre de su casa sonó. ¿Quién podía ser? Miró por la mirilla y encontró a Greg al otro lado. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía estar allí? Los nervios y la ansiedad empezaron a venirle y no le gustó lo que estaba sucediendo. Era demasiado pronto, todavía no habían dejado que el destino hiciera su papel. Todo iba muy deprisa.

Se metió de nuevo en la habitación y volvió a tocar el piano mientras lloraba, no estaba bien, se notaba. A medida que tocaba, sus manos le temblaban, dejó de tocar y se miró las manos temblorosas. Acto seguido se miró a un espejo, se secó las lágrimas y supo que era hora de abrir la puerta. Ya que Greg estaba allí, debía saber para qué y cómo había averiguado su dirección.

— El destino ha hecho que supiera donde vives — dijo Greg al comprobar que Mycroft seguía igual de guapo que cuando se habían separado esa mañana.

Mycroft le invitó a entrar en su piso, piso que había heredado de su difunta abuela paterna. Greg siguió al mayor de los Holmes hasta llegar a un espacioso y bien iluminado salón, miró por la ventana y comprobó unas vistas preciosas. Tenía un poco de envidia de cómo vivía Mycroft, ya que él vivía en un pequeño piso en la zona sur de la ciudad.

— Ahora que el destino ha conseguido juntarnos dos veces en un mismo día. ¿Te apetece beber algo? — pidió un vaso de agua y el mayor de los Holmes se la llevó enseguida.

Mycroft se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que Greg se encontraba, pero sin tiempo a reaccionar, notó los labios de Lestrade junto a los suyos. Que osado y atrevido era Greg Lestrade, le gustaba. Al principio, Mycroft no supo como reaccionar, pero al ver que Greg le recostaba y le volvía a besar, supo que debía corresponder el beso. Del beso, llegaron las caricias y el resto de la historia es historia, nunca mejor dicho.

8 meses más tarde:

Llevaban saliendo ya ocho meses, desde que se habían conocido en el metro habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, cada día para ambos era mejor que el anterior. De esos ocho meses, llevaban dos viviendo juntos en el piso de Mycroft, ya que era más grande para que ambos pudieran estar más cómodamente. Pero, todavía Mycroft no le había contado lo del piano, porque no quería que nadie en su familia supiera que lo tocaba, ya que sabía que si se lo contaba a Greg, le diría de ponerlo en el salón y no, no quería. Mantenía eso como su único secreto hacía su novio y el resto de la humanidad. Además, solo tocaba cuando estaba solo en casa, ya que no quería ser descubierto. Tampoco había presentado a Greg a su familia, no porque se avergonzara de lo que podía decir, sino porque todavía no había visto la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Por el contrario, Mycroft si que conocía a la madre de Greg, ya que era la única familia que su novio tenía en la ciudad, una mujer peculiar y a la vez encantadora.

Ese día iba a ser importante para ambos, por un lado, Mycroft Holmes se graduaba summa cum laude, es decir, con máximas alabanzas, porque se graduaba como el primero de su promoción en derecho. Y también era un día importante porque por fin Greg iba a conocer a los padres y al hermano pequeño de su novio, por fin iba a ser presentado. ¿Encajaría? ¿Estaría todo bien?

Mycroft se pasó todo el día mientras Greg estaba en el trabajo tocando el piano para relajarse, necesitaba estar sereno para lo que iba a pasar, esa noche era la más importante de su vida y tenía que salir todo bien, no podía fallar nada, como fallara, su vida se desmoronaría.

— Todo irá bien, no te preocupes — le dijo Greg a Mycroft colocándole la corbata como era debido — estaré allí para apoyarte y también tu familia.

— Lo que me preocupa es mi familia, ¿y si no te aceptan? — Greg no podía verle así, no podía ver a su novio nervioso, así que le dio un vaso de agua y una pastilla para que se relajara, una vez que se la tragó, Greg le besó — gracias.

Mycroft fue al acto con sus padres y su hermano pequeño, que ya no era tan pequeño, ya que ahora era un adolescente de quince años. Durante todo el trayecto desde su casa al acto no paró de mirar su móvil, no quería estar así, pero lo estaba, estaba nervioso y por sus actos se notaba. Su madre le dijo que todo iba a salir bien, con lo que él sonrió forzado.

Una vez en el lugar donde el acto se iba a llevar a cabo, Greg apareció, Mycroft se acercó a él y le besó para sorpresa de sus padres y de su hermano Sherlock, que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

— Él es Greg Lestrade — comentó Mycroft a su familia — llevamos solo saliendo ocho meses, pero viviendo juntos ya dos. Conocí a Greg un día en el metro cuando se averió y desde entonces no he dejado de pasar mis días con nadie más. Es la persona que más quiero sin contaros a vosotros, es cariñoso, amable y sensible. Lo tiene todo.

— Encantado de conocerles al fin — Greg saludó con dos besos a los padres de Mycroft y también a Sherlock — su hijo es genial, apareció en el momento oportuno de mi vida, gracias a él mi vida ha mejorado mucho y desde que estoy con él, no llego nunca tarde al trabajo y eso ha hecho que me asciendan de rango en la policía.

Mycroft les dejó a solas porque se tenía que preparar, ya que estaba a punto de comenzar el acto. Una vez que el acto, que parecía ser eterno acabó, fueron todos a la zona de pinchos que tenían montada para los familiares. Greg se encontraba ya más relajado, al igual que Mycroft.

— Me toca turno de noche, pero estaré en casa para cuando regreses de la cena de clase — comentó Greg una vez que estuvieron a solas en el piso — ahora te dejo, que sino llego tarde. Te quiero

— Yo también te quiero y descuida, iré a la cena — se besaron y Greg se marchó al trabajo.

Como aún quedaban unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para la cena y vivía cerca de donde se iba a realizar, entró en la habitación a tocar un poco. Se sentó y tocó la canción que se titulaba Greg y había acabado días atrás por fin, muchos meses le había llevado componerla, pero se sentía que el haber tardado tanto había sido lo mejor.

Tocó durante tanto tiempo, que se evadió de la realidad, con lo que cuando se dio cuenta de la hora era tarde, la cena ya había empezado y como no, tenía varios mensajes de Irene.

Irene: ¿Dónde estás? La cena ha empezado hace diez minutos y tu asiento está vacío.

Irene: Mycroft, joder, la última cena con los de la universidad y tú desaparecido. Deja de hacerlo con Greg de una vez, vais a tener toda la vida para hacerlo.

Mycroft: No estaba con Greg, me eché a dormir un poco y me dormí más de la cuenta. Ya voy.

Corrió por la calle hasta donde se celebraba la cena, pero algo pasó, algo hizo que no consiguiera entrar en la cena. Greg se encontraba a su lado con la pistola en una mano y  la otra llena de sangre. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué habría pasado?

— ¿Greg? – preguntó Mycroft acercándose a su novio, pero con la mano ensangrentada fue apartado hacia un lado y como no, se cayó en la acera - ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? Cuando nos despedimos no estabas así.

— Ahora no puedo hablar — Mycroft no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Greg corría y como no, Mycroft iba detrás de él.

Cuando por fin Greg paró de correr, Mycroft se acercó a su novio y le miró a los ojos, quería una explicación, quería saber que pasaba. Necesitaba saberlo para poder ayudarle.

— Mi madre—  dijo finalmente Greg entre sollozos — han matado a mi madre, intenté reanimarla, pero llegué tarde. Era muy joven para morir así.

Mycroft abrazó a su novio y se lo llevó vendado con su pañuelo a casa, donde le limpió bien las heridas, sobre todo, le quitó los cristales que aún seguía teniendo en su mano, luego le puso una crema, escocía un poco, pero Greg debía aguantarse, acto seguido le vendó la muñeca.

— Deberías estar en la cena — Mycroft negó, para él su prioridad ahora era cuidar de su novio.

 Mycroft: Lo siento Irene, pero Greg se ha puesto malo y debo cuidarle, no quiero que en su estado haga locuras.

Irene: Hazlo, cuídale siempre. Es bonito que os tengáis el uno al otro, se ve que os queréis mucho. No le pierdas.

Aquellas sabias palabras de Irene hicieron que Mycroft hiciera una locura.

— Se que no es el mejor momento, ni tengo nada. Pero, Greg Lestrade, ¿te casarías conmigo?

— Mycroft, me da igual que no tengas un anillo ni nada para darme, porque con tu sola presencia ya es suficiente. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, claro que me casaré contigo. Pero no una, sino mil veces — Mycroft se levantó y se besaron entre sollozos.

Salvo por lo de la madre de Greg, había sido una gran noche, Mycroft se había graduado con los máximos honores en derecho, Greg había conocido a los padres de su novio y la cosa había ido bien; y para rematar la noche, se habían comprometido.

**Este es mi primer mystrade, espero que os haya gustado, pero se que no a todo el mundo le gusta lo mismo, con lo que espero vuestras reviews tanto de manera positiva como de manera constructiva.**

**Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**

**Twitter: Vueltasdelamor**


End file.
